myfantasyuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Arjun
ERAS MA=Mythic Age Excuse for not going back to the start of the world ST=Sunset 0-195 Calm before the storm, magic was discovered CCT=Cataclysm 0-4 Big badda boom apocalypse, Arundravil caused it. Kicked off the rest of Arjun's History AR= Arena 0-572 Chaos, death, destruction, and Salin entered in DN=Dawn 0-337 Recovery period. Things were actually pretty boring SH=Shadow 0-155 Big War between gods. Salin attracted the first Dreadwalker, who helped quite a bit in wiping out the dwarves GD=Gold 0-1086 Golden age. The Meld was thing caused by Salin CH=Chaos 0-475 Violence in the streets, rulers were often corrupt. Salin was doing a lot of interfering in this one SV=Silver 0-201 Stuff calmed down QK=Quake 0-381 Salin strikes again, have to think this one through. Wasn't a literal earthquake RN=Ruin 0-391 The Gods have abandoned Arjun, and life gets even more depressing and dangerous. Lots of brown and corruption FL=Flare 0-200 Salin again, although this time it was Chaos but worse. People went bat shit insane on a daily basis. Also a bunch of Eclipses and Meteor showers TW=Twilight 0-198 The fucking Sun goes out. Salin didn't do this one, but he's proud The Ascending Bunch of people's souls got torn out of their bodies. Like, a lot of people. Most of them, in fact. Salin finally got er done, then Ocraminam went and wiped him from existence. The bodies of the Soul Torn turned to damn near indestructible stone statues AS=ASH 0-231 The last dregs of humanity dwindle and die. Ocraminam is the only "living" person from Arjun, and he abandons it MA: No records from MA survived CCT, and few records from ST referencing to MA survived CCT ST: Sunset was a time of unity and prosperity. Conventional Magic was simply fortune telling up until ST 187. Enchanting and alchemy were well known, studied, and common, and have been for centuries. CCT: Cataclysm is considered an early apocalypse, instigated by The Precursors in an experiment gone wrong. Records describe widespread natural disasters and portals to other planes opening up, unleashing all manner of beasts upon Arjun. The event lasted 4 years before mages got it under control. AR: Arena was the aftermath of CCT. Hundreds of demonic, divine, magical, and otherworldly beasts had entered Arjun. The walls between Planes had weakened, allowing creatures that could not normally travel between planes without assistance into Arjun. There was also a trend of sorcerers going mad with power, and summoning Demons into Arjun. Most of the kingdoms around Arjun collapsed during CCT, leaving Arjun in total anarchy until AR 163. The Precursors had taken massive casualties, and they died out AR 391. DN: Dawn was a time of major recovery. Kingdoms were rebuilt, lost knowledge was found again. Magical creatures still roamed the land, although they were far less numerous than before. The walls between Planes had regained their integrity, keeping out everything but the creatures that could travel between Planes at will. SH: Shadow was a massive war between the Gods. It was destructive, but not apocalyptic. The Gods did most of their fighting on the other Planes, while the mortal races did the fighting on Arjun. The Gods only appeared on Arjun three times. The Dwarfs were wiped out during the war. GD: Gold is known as the Golden Age of Arjun. Many magical discoveries were made, and the last of CCT's magical creatures were eliminated. The Saic Conglomerate was formed GD 826. The Northern Kingdoms were formed GD 942. Many figures from Shadow were also raised to sainthood, and religious orders were founded around these figures. CH: Chaos is a time of conflict between individuals. While the Kingdoms as a whole are on peaceful terms, there is violence in the streets on an everyday basis. Many people have proven themselves heroes of Arjun, and an equal amount have become villains, and clash often. Divine creatures and Demons are taking an excessive interest in Arjun, and enter often. The Political Game is also extremely prevalent, as monarchs and noblemen stab each other in the back often Category:Arjun